


Gray Skies

by Bennie133



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: The worst days in Alexander's life always had rain.





	

Alexander kept his eyes down, not wanting to take in the dreary sky as it threatened to rain. It always rained on the worst days of his life. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the beginning of the week. It had been so normal, so easy to just go along with.

  
  


He and Thomas awoke together in bed, they talked quietly together before having to get ready for work. They had just been legally married for a month now, and the road there was a long and cautious one, from both of them. They had both lost loved ones, and we're both scared to truly be so open once more. But they had worked through it, together.

  
  


"Alexander, are you ready?" Lafayette asked, a hand on his shoulder to support his friend and let him know they were all there for him.

  
  


"I am as ready as one can be, in this situation." The short man replied sullenly.

  
  


His thoughts went back to their breakfast, how Thomas had made his favorite southern biscuits and gravy, dirty eggs, the way his mother had taught him. Alexander was a good cook, but he loved watching Thomas. The man was so happy when he cooked, and he would always sing or whistle. It brought joy to Alexander.

  
  


They shared kisses throughout their morning, helping each other dress for work. Yes, they could do it themselves, but their was an intimacy in doing such a thing that both craved.

  
  


It was raining. Alexander wished he would have let Thomas to convince him to stay home, yet it was him who said they should go to work, that they shouldn't get lazy now. It was all his fault.

  
  


"Today, we are all here for one man, Thomas Jefferson. Thomas was a great man, and all of those close to him were proud to be of his companionship."

  
  


Alexander sat in the front row, eyes down. He has seen too much death in his life.

  
  


He thought of the song Thomas was singing when their car was hit. How somehow, he barely had any scrapes, and yet his lover lay on the wheel, bleeding, unresponsive.

  
  


Gone, so quick.

  
  


Alexander began to silently weep. There would be no more kisses, no more showers together, no more breakfast. No more deep, southern drawls to wake up in the morning calling him darlin' and sweetheart. 

  
  


No more Thomas.

  
  


Alexander went up to the casket when the pastor was finished speaking to everyone attending the funeral. He gently stroked the cold face of his lover. "You promised me until the end of yours days, and you did not fail. I only wish it lasted longer." He choked out, falling to his knees, openly sobbing. "I love you, and you left me. Just as everyone else." He whispered.

  
  


Once more, Alexander was alone.

 

 


End file.
